


Too Far

by AllOfTheChaos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is not okay, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Ilness, Lams - Freeform, Memories, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sick Fic, Storms, brief Eliza, fear of storms, fear of water, if you squint but it's more close friendship than romance, sickalexander hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheChaos/pseuds/AllOfTheChaos
Summary: Hamilton goes far and beyond to complete his mission and help his General no matter the cost.And the cost is far bigger than he thought.Sorry not good at summaries.Basically  Hamilton ignores his body and gets sick. Like real real sick. Like you should never do this!(Kinda based on real events. Read the notes for further info.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so while reading Hamilton's biography one particular moment caught my eye and i just had to turn it into a fic.  
> So basically, Washington send Hamilton on many missions to deliver messages and convince generals to help them by lending a few brigades cause they didn't have enough soldiers.  
> So Alexander had to make a lot of rides across the Hudson River, riding 60 miles a day, for five days, riding like a man possessed. (i love that line!) He eventually had to stay in a town cause he got super ill. Like doctors thought he wouldn’t make it. But He did, (of course he did) and then (the idiot) went back to work, riding from place to place. Eventually he collapsed outside of Morristown, cause he was still sick and spend the next two month recovering. (Nice work dumbass!)  
> So i am NOT retelling that part of the biography ! I am stealing a few pieces and making my own little story about Hamilton overexerting himself while going to deliver a message for Washington. SO THAT IS WHY it's kind of based on a true story, sort of.

**There weren’t enough.**

There weren’t enough men. That was the gist of it. No matter what the general said, that was it.

There just weren’t enough soldiers, which was incredibly frustrating because Alexander knew for a fact that congress had enough money and power send 10 more brigades to help them but of course they didn’t.

Of course he and Washington and the other generals had to do that **while** fighting the war. They were on their own, so…

  
“So we get more.” Alexander said.

  
Washington chuckled, shaking his head tiredly. “It’s not that simple.”

  
“Why not?” He asked, a little irritation slipping into his voice. “All we have to do is ask General Putman for 2 more brigades to meet us halfway.”

  
“Because Hamilton, it would take a messenger at least 5 days to reach Fishkill and General Putman and then another 5 to return.”

  
“So he will ride fast.” Alexander piped up but Washington just glared at him for a moment before continuing.

  
“Also he will have to convince the man to help us, which will also take time, which we do not have!”

  
“A firm hand is all he needs.” Alexander crossed his arms and whispered under his breath.

  
“And we will need his answer as quickly as possible…” Washington sat in his chair, pulled his hat off and ran a hand over his head.

  
“…so I can know if I will be sending men to attack or screaming for their return.”

  
Alexander watched him, his need to help growing with each new crease on his leader’s brow.

  
“Your Excellency, I can reach Fishkill in three days and come back just as fast.”

  
Washington’s head snapped up and looked at his aide in confusion.

  
“It will not be the first time you have sent me to deliver a message.”

  
Hamilton watched the General think for a moment before shaking his head.

  
“No”

  
“Sir, please hear me out.” Alexander stepped up and leaned on Washington’s desk, looking him directly in the eyes.

  
“You and I both know that a simple messenger will not be able to convince General Putman to send two brigades to help…but I can, sir!”

  
Washington looked away, his brow frowning even more as he thought about it.

  
“You can’t reach it in three days, Hamilton.”

  
Alexander couldn’t believe his ears. “Of course I can, I know the way perfectly!” He almost shouted the words.

  
The General glared, rising from his chair and towering over his aide.

  
“And you think the messenger who has traveled the whole country multiple times doesn’t?!”

  
Alexander, of course being as stubborn as he is only leaned closer, now having to look up at his commander.

  
“He does not know the importance of this mission…sir!”

  
Washington shook his head and walked away from him, going to the map he had set up in his tent.

  
Alexander couldn’t understand why Washington was fighting him about this so much. It wasn’t like he hasn’t spent days traveling from place to place negotiating before? And right now they were in a very rare position where they could for once surprise the British and attack them from behind. This was their chance. This one attack could change a lot for them.

  
This message had to be delivered. Putman had to be convinced. They had to get those 2 brigades. And he knew if he wanted this attack to go right he had to do it himself.

  
Alexander slammed his fist on the desk. “”Please, sir!” He turned around and Washington was looking at him seriously.

  
“What other option do we have?”

  
The General looked away for a moment before letting out a long and tired sigh.

  
“Fine, Hamilton, fine. You leave in an hour. Go get ready.”

  
Alexander didn’t even try to hold back his smirk as he saluted his General and walked out of the tent.

***

Precisely one hour later Hamilton was on his horse waiting outside the general’s tent.

  
John Laurens was standing beside him.

  
He was fidgeting and looking up at his friend from time to time with a worried expression on his face. Hamilton straightened his coat trying to ignore him but when John looked up at him for the up tenth time he sighed.

  
“John I will be fine, I promise you.”

  
“This is ludicrous. Delivering messages is not your job.” Laurens said with an angry tone.

  
Alexander laughed “Yes it is.”

  
John turned to him fully looking up at his friend with a determent expression.

  
“No, your job is to be by the General’s side…with me.” He said the last part in a lower tone but Alex heard him, which earned John a small smile.

  
“What is not your job is giving insane ideas and…and going through with them yourself! A messenger should be doing this!” He snapped looking away.

  
“A messenger will not be able to handle it or do it properly; you know that, my friend.” Alexander leaned down and placed his hand on John’s shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

“Come now, don’t be mad.”

Laurens just huffed.

“Yes mon ami, you should be happy for our petit lion!”

A new voice piped up and both men turned around to find Lafayette and Washington walking towards them.

  
With a huge grin Lafayette smacked the little immigrant’s thigh which caused him to jump. “If he succeeds we will finally be able to land a heavy blow on the king’s army!”

  
“That’s right!”

  
Alexander gave an equally excited grin after those words and both men grasped each other’s hands holding them tight.

  
Washington chuckled beside them shaking his head. “Do not celebrate just yet boys let us first get an answer from old Putman.”

  
“Right sir!”

  
Lafayette and Hamilton gave firm nods. Washington stepped up and handed his aide the letter. Alexander took and put it in the inside pocket of his coat without looking away from the General.

  
Soldiers were starting to gather around them curiously now.

  
The General looked his aide over and his brow frowned.

  
“Hamilton, where is your cloak?”

  
Alexander scratched the back of his neck as he murmured sheepishly. “It’s…um…too torn up sir. It will do nothing for me if it rains.”

  
Washington nodded and then turned to Lafayette. “Get me my cloak will you marquis.”

  
The Frenchman turned on his heels and went into the tent.

  
Hamilton’s jaw fell open when his brain was able to process the words and he immediately turned to his commander.

  
“Your Excellency, please there’s no need for that! I…I can take Laurens’s or Lafayette’s! You should…”

  
Washington shook his head calmly. “Don’t be ridiculous Hamilton. Their cloaks are in no better shape, I’m sure.” He looked to Laurens who gave a quick nod and bit his lip to stop his smile from showing at the sight of his friend’s reddening face.

  
“John!” Hamilton exclaimed betrayed.

  
“Here you are, mon General!” Lafayette handed the black cloak to Washington who stepped up next to Hamilton and tossed it over his shoulders. It was so big and heavy that Alexander hunched over when its weight first fell on his shoulders.

  
He heard snickers all around him and his face turned even redder. He looked down at his hands swallowing hard. “S..sir p-please you need this more than I do.”

  
“Alexander.” The seriousness in the General’s tone made Hamilton look at him. He seemed… dare Alex say it, concerned?! _But that was ridiculous! Why would he worry for him so? He was just his aide. Yes he was smart and quick but surely Washington could find a replacement in case something happened. And he still had Laurens with him. Why would he be worried?_

  
The General took a step towards him and pulled the cloak forward so it could cover him fully. “I am not very keen on this idea of yours…” he said but then snapped his mouth shut for a moment as if to stop himself from saying something more.

  
Alex gazed at him in confusion. Washington looked at him, sighed and shook his head.

  
The next words he said so quietly only he, Laurens and Lafayette could hear. “…just take it Hamilton, it will ease my mind.”

  
Alexander gave a wordless little nod before clearing his throat and straitening up. “Thank you sir. I promise I will not disappoint you.”

  
“Good.”

  
“Good luck mon ami.” Lafayette bowed his head a little with his hand on his chest and a small smile on his face.

  
Hamilton returned the smile. “Thanks.” Then he turned to John and without missing a beat said. “I’ll be careful.”

  
Laurens stood frozen for a moment, surprised that his words had been stolen from his mouth, before chuckling. “You better.”

  
Hamilton snapped the reins on his horse and gave one last salute. “I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

  
Washington, Laurens and Lafayette watched as he disappeared into the distance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this Putman guy was real. While Hamilton was traveling to Albany to talk to this General Gates he passed by Fishkill and convinced Putman to send two of his brigades to Washington, just cause he thought, why the hell not! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes i may have made i do not have a beta to help me. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos or both if you want more and it will also make my day! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as smoothly as Alexander thought they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! My very first multi-chapter fic! I hope you like it. 
> 
> Again please let me know if there are any embarrassing mistakes. Thank you and enjoy! 
> 
> I'll update super fast i promise. Like a chapter a day fast, okay. Great!

Hamilton rode fast and tirelessly. He stopped for short breaks, so he and his horse could eat and drink. He passed through rocky hills and deep forests just so he could save a few hours and just like that he had passed two-thirds of the way in two days.

  
It was perfect.

  
Unfortunately on the third day everything went to hell.

  
The sky darkened and the rain came so suddenly that it was like someone had tossed a bucket of water on him.

  
Hamilton was lucky that he was near Fishkill when the rain started. He got soaking wet, of course but at least he didn’t have to ride in the rain for too long. The little village on the eastern shore of the Hudson was plagued by sharp winds which cut through his general’s thick cloak. Alexander pushed back the unpleasant memories popping up in his mind and focused on the task at hand.

  
It took more than an hour to find the former farmer now General but when the young aide did, in a small warm tavern, he didn’t waste his time.

  
He knew that Putman was a simple man who did not regard anyone seriously unless they came at him with all their might. He sat down next to Putman introduced himself and told the man of the situation on the south, in a greatly exaggerated manner. He knew that guilt was the easiest way to get the General to listen. And when he saw the pity on the man’s face he slammed his fist on the table and demanded for 2 brigades in the most desperately angry tone he could muster.

  
The poor man was so overwhelmed by the sheer force that was pulsing out of the small aide that he gave a quick nod. Hamilton waited till the General finished his drinking at followed him back to his camp.

  
Putman was, annoyingly enough, quite drunk so Alexander had to remind him a few times to write a letter telling Washington where his brigades will be waiting. After he was done and after he promised Hamilton that tomorrow morning he will send his men off, then the general went to his quarters leaving the young aide by himself.

  
When Alexander got settled in a small inn he just collapsed on the bed without even undressing, falling in a deep dreamless sleep.

***

When a loud smack of thunder woke the small immigrant the first thing that he did was let out a low groan. Everything hurt. _My god, he was sore all over!_

  
He sat up, his back popping with every movement and went to the window. It was raining even heavier now. He ran a hand through his lose hair and went to wash his face before heading back to Putman to check up on him.

  
Expecting to find the old general still in his bed the aide was pleasantly surprised to find him already up and looking far better than he did last night.

  
When Hamilton asked him if he had sent his brigades the general said he did, five hours ago. At those words Alexander gave a loud laugh and told him that that was ridiculous. Did he send his men off in the middle of the night? But then he looked at the nearby clock: **It was 12 o’clock. It was noon.**

  
_Oh, Lord he had slept till noon! What was wrong with him?! Since when did he sleep for so long! He never needed more than five hours! He had lost so much time! He could have covered so much ground!_

  
Alexander cursed under his breath. He thanked the General, turned on his heels and went to get his things from the inn. A few minutes later his was on his horse and out of the small village in the pouring rain.

Hamilton rode like a man possessed. He stopped only when his horse could not run anymore. He didn’t eat anything, because he didn’t get anything from the village, he didn’t have time to, he would later say but the truth was that he simply forgot.

  
The rain was like ice on his skin and the wind was monstrous. Memories started flooding back to him. The skies above him looked so much like the ones from before. The wind felt the same way, like it was about to blow him off his horse and lift him into the skies.

At one point he heard horrifying screams and Hamilton stopped in his tracks, terrified wide eyes looking around for someone. All he saw was fog and rain; he could barely see the trees around him. Alex shook his head and snapped the horse’s reins.

  
Thankfully for the young immigrant the adrenaline in his body grew with each passing minute and was able to dump down all the things his body was feeling; the exhaustion, the cold, the pain, the headache, the nausea and most importantly the fear. That terrible, annoying fear that storms often brought out of him. In this moment he could barely feel his hands shaking. Actually he wasn’t sure if his hands were shaking because of fear or the cold.

_It was perfect._

  
He could ignore it all.

On the second day of his journey however the storm decided to play with him some more. He had pulled the hood of his cloak so far down he couldn’t see the path in front of him; therefore he didn’t see when the bolt of lightning struck a few feet away from him. His horse screeched in fear and the next thing he knew he was send flying.

  
Alexander hit the ground hard and darkness consumed him.

  
He was woken up after some time by his horse nudging his head. Alex cracked opened his eyes and looked up. The clouds were dark gray above him; he could see the raindrops falling down towards him. His headache was so strong it made his ears ring. He moved to get up but a sharp pain shot through his body stopping him in his tracks. Hamilton let his head drop and closed his eyes.

  
He was so tired. He hurt all over. He didn’t want to move anymore. He just wanted to sleep.

 _Just stay alive, that would be enough_.

_**Eliza?!** _

  
Alexander sat bolt upright, at the sound of his wife’s voice and his world spun. He steadied himself with his hands and looked around, searching for her desperately before his brain was able to catch up to the rest of him. _His wife couldn’t be here_ , it supplied logically. _That was ridiculous! He was in the middle of nowhere, for Christ's sake!_

He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

  
The young aide tried to focus on the road ahead but couldn’t; the rain was too heavy. He couldn’t see a thing.

  
How could he make his way back if he couldn’t see where he was going?

  
A hard shiver racked his whole body and Alexander dipped his head, breathing hard.

_Alexander!_

His wife’s voice echoed in his ears again and Hamilton lifted his head up.

His eyes widened when he saw his sweet Eliza standing in the middle of his path. He couldn’t see her face because she was too far away but he knew it was her. She was wearing the same beautiful blue dress she had worn when they had first met. She was dry despite the heavy rain and she was a sight to behold. Eliza lifted her hand towards him, reaching out and Alexander started lifting himself up.

  
By sheer force of will Hamilton was able to pull himself up with his horse’s help and get on it again. He snapped the reins and the horse started moving again.

  
Alex slumped forward a bit when it picked up speed but held onto his horse as best as he could.

  
He looked ahead at the vision of his wife and set him jaw, determent to hold her in his arms again, determent to complete his mission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the last i know, but it gets better the next chapter. :) 
> 
> Please comment and leave a kudos! I'd love ya a lot! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a little late but here we are! Yay!
> 
> Also sorry again for any mistakes.

Aaron Burr received the news that Washington needed his General Putman’s help 4 days ago.

Unclear of the situation Putman had asked Aaron to go to Washington for more information on the matter.

  
And 4 days later Burr found himself in the General’s tent next to Lafayette.

  
“So Hamilton left 6 days ago and you expect him to arrive…?”

  
“Today.” Answered Lafayette.

  
Aaron looked out of the tent at the pouring rain and then down at his hands, calculating the time in his head.

  
“Sir, pardon me for saying this but I find his return in such a short time and in this weather quite um…”

  
“He will return…” The General had his back to both men as he said this, but looked over his shoulder for his next words. “”..Today, as he said.”

  
Burr bite back a retort and bowed his head before getting up. “Of course, sir.”

  
He went to the tent flap and watched the rain.

  
It was as everyone said.

  
Washington had too much trust in Hamilton. He was letting it cloud his judgment. How could he believe that Hamilton could deliver the message, convince Putman and come back in twice the normal time and in this weather? _It was ridiculous._

He looked back at Washington and Lafayette to see both men with equally worried expressions on their faces. He bit the inside of his cheek and turned around, trying to hide the slight upturn of his lips.

  
He was never going to admit it to anyone but he was very eager to see Hamilton’s face when he came back in a few days having failed his mission.

  
The general would finally be able to see that Alexander wasn’t as perfect as he thought.

  
Burr saw a few soldiers run passed the tent. After a few moments a few more passed by. Aaron’s brow frowned, when he started hearing voices from afar.

Something was getting the people outside very excited.

  
“Um...sir.” Burr said and pointed outside when Lafayette and the General turned towards him.

  
“Take care of it, will you Gilbert?”

  
Lafayette ran out of the tent and into the rain.

  
Washington sat in his chair and leaned forward resting his hands on the table. He looked very tired, Aaron thought.

  
Just when he was about to say something Lafayette came barreling in, almost knocking him over.

  
He was dripping wet but grinning like a madman. “Mon General, le petit lion is back!”

  
Washington snapped to his feet. “What?!” There was disbelief and hope in his voice.

  
“He is waiting outside to give you the message, sir!”

  
The General crossed the tent in three long strides and was outside in a second, Burr close on his heels.

  
When Washington laid eyes on his aide-de-camp he let a small smile stretch across his lips. Alexander was still on his horse, dripping wet with the heavy cloak wrapped around him and the hood covering his face. The soldiers around them were all grinning and patting the horse and Hamilton, shouting praises and questions.

  
Aaron came behind Lafayette and froze in place as he took in Hamilton's appearance. He was hunched and trying to hide the shivers that ran through his body.

There was…you could almost **_see_ ** steam coming out of his body. _He looked awful! How had nobody noticed?_

Washington stepped up to him and Alex pulled out the letter, handing it to him.

  
Washington took it and scanned it, as his eyes traveled across the letters his smile only grew wider. When he had the confirmation he gave the letter to one of the nearby captains and told him to get his men ready to leave as soon as possible.

  
Then he turned to Hamilton and gave him a firm nod. “Good work, Hamilton.”

  
Washington heard Hamilton let out a long sigh, the enormous weight finally lifted off his thin shoulders.  
“As I promised, sir.” Hamilton said and Washington couldn’t help but notice how hoarse his voice was.

  
Then suddenly the aide’s shoulders dropped, he keeled over to the side and fell from his horse. Luckily for him the General was close enough to catch him before he hit his head.

  
Washington quickly wrapped his arms around Hamilton’s body and they both dropped to the ground.

  
There were gasps and panicked yells all around them.

  
The soldiers all around them started moving closer in a desperate attempt to try and help.

  
Lafayette came to his friend’s side in a second.

  
“Alexander!” Washington pulled the hood off Hamilton’s head and when he saw his pale face and burring cheeks he had to hold back his gasp.

  
Lafayette’s hands went to Alex’s cheeks and forehead and he did not hold in his gasp when he said. “Il est comme un feu! S-sir, he is burning!”

  
Washington patted Alexander’s cheeks lightly trying to get a response but when all he got was a vicious shiver he yelled out.

  
“Everyone stand back now!”

  
The circle of people around them moved so quickly it was like some supernatural force had pushed them back.

  
The General gathered his aide’s small form in his arms and stood up, turning on his heels and walking towards his tent.

  
“Someone find John Laurens and tell him to bring a physician to my tent immediately.” His loud booming voice carried through the rain so clearly that even the people from the end of the crowd could hear him. Everyone scattered following their commander’s voice.

  
When Washington and Lafayette passed Burr he followed close behind.

  
Alexander’s head hung from his General’s arm and Aaron was able to see his face; white as a sheet except for his cheeks which were burning red. His mouth was open and he was breathing hard, his hair was wet and sticking to his face giving him an even sicker look.

  
Washington adjusted his hold on his aide and he let out a low groan. The General looked down at him and shook his head, his expression a mix of anger and worry.  
“You foolish boy.” He murmured and propped Alex’s head on his chest.

  
“Monsieur Burr, help me.” Lafayette piped up walking ahead of the general, Aaron quickly following. They pulled back the tent flaps so that Washington could easily walk in.

The General set his young aide on the bed in the gentlest way Aaron had ever seen. It was like he was handling a baby, moving slow, afraid that he might hurt it accidentally.

  
“Lafayette, get his clothes please.” Washington instructed, while he went to the chest near his bed and pulled out two more blankets.

  
Aaron sat on the small chair near the table, not knowing what else to do with himself, and watched as the marquis pulled off Hamilton’s clothes.

  
Lafayette’s movements where quick, desperate, as he almost ripped the cloak, coat and vest and tossed them to the ground. He stopped from time to time to look at his friend’s face as if waiting for him to open his eyes as cuss him out for ruining his clothes, but that never happened.

  
All Hamilton did was breathe hard and moan in pain from time to time.

  
“Leave his shirt on Lafayette.” Washington said and the marquis nodded before pulling the blanket from under Hamilton and spreading it over him.

  
Aaron was about to ask if they needed anything when John Laurens burst in, eyes wild and afraid, the doctor right behind him.

  
When John saw Hamilton on the bed, his hand flew to his mouth. “My god.” He whispered before going to his knees next to Alexander and taking his face in his hands.

  
“You fool, you bastard! I told you to be careful!” He gritted his teeth as he ran his hands over Alex’s hair, trying to smooth it out.

  
“John move, let the doctor examine him.” Washington said in a gentle yet stern voice.

  
Laurence looked up at his general and nodded before sparing Alex one last look. He moved and the doctor settled on the bed next to Hamilton.

  
Everyone stood quiet and unmoving as the physician, checked Alexander over. When his hand when to the back of his head, the immigrant let out a small hiss and tried to move away.

  
The doctor frowned and tried to turn him on his side but when he moved him, Hamilton cried out in pain.

  
John took a step forward but Washington put a hand on his shoulders holding him back. The doctor slowly turned Hamilton on his side shushing him gently when he whined in pain.

  
“Oh my.” The doctor breathed and everyone moved to see Alexander’s back.

  
“Merde.” Lafayette breathed out, as he laid eyes on the giant purple bruise coloring his friend’s back.

  
”Doctor, what…how did this happen?” The General asked shocked.

  
“Well from the looks of it he fell off his horse.” The doctor explained, carefully touching around the bruise.

  
“He what?” John said in a disbelieving voice.

  
“Yes that would explain the small head injury too. It’s good that his back took most of the fall and not his head.”

  
“But…” The doctor leaned closer and touched the bruise, which caused Alex to whimper. “…this bruise, it’s about a day old! He…I don’t know how he kept riding with such an injury.”

  
”He is stubborn.” Washington muttered in a resigned voice, running a hand over his head.

When the doctor was finished bandaging Hamilton’s back and head and examining him he got up and handed two bags to Washington.

  
“This is quinine powder, for his fever. Mix it with water and give him half a cup every few hours. I have taken care of his injuries but…” The doctor rubbed his eyes stopping for a moment and a heavy weight settled on George’s chest.

  
“…his fever is very high sir. I don’t know how long he has had it but it’s burning him up inside. I…I am not sure if he will survive the night.”

  
Silence filled the room.

  
Everyone’s eyes went to the ground, no one dared to look anywhere else. A pained whimper escaped Alexander’s throat and all eyes were on him. Washington watched his aide for a moment before turning to the physician.

  
“Thank you doctor, for all your help. We will try and help him fight through this.”

  
The doctor nodded and left the tent quietly.

  
Silence settled again.

  
Loud thunder roared outside and Alexander whimpered again this time in fear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mister Burr Sir! I couldn't help but include Aaron in this, i just like him too much, the little prude! :P XD 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos. It gives me life! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fights his worst battle yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter ! YAY!  
> Okay so just FYI I was going to split this chapter into two short ones, cause it got a bit out of hand but then i thought, naahhh! SO here is a very long last chapter.  
> Pardon any mistakes please. 
> 
> Caution: FEELS!

Everyone got onto the task at hand.

Laurens and Lafayette sat on either side of Alex, one holding a bowl of cold water and the other a rag. Lafayette soaked the rag and ran it across his sick friend's brow. John kept fixing the sheets of the bed nervously and running his hand over Alexander's hair. Washington filled half a cup of water and prepared the quinine powder.

  
And Aaron? Aaron just watched. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't think about offering his help because he was too busy feeling guilty. His previous selfish thoughts about Hamilton had flooded back after the doctor had said that he might not survive the night.

Aaron watched as Washington made his way to the bed, John moving back to make room for him. The General sat down and after a moment of hesitation gently shook Alex's shoulder.

  
“Alexander?” The young aide's face scrunched up and he groaned. “Come on, my boy you need to wake up.” Washington said again in that gentle yet stern voice only he could pull off.

  
Hamilton slowly pried his eyes open and looked around for a moment before turning to the General. “W-wha...sir?”

  
Washington let a small smile turn his lips, glad that the young boy still had his wits. “Yes, Alexander it's me, now lift yourself up a bit and drink this.”

  
Hamilton gave a shaky nod and with the General supporting his head up he managed to drink the powder. He coughed a little and laid back down . “Wh-what is that?” he asked bitterly.

  
“It's quinine powder. ” John supplied with a little smile on his face, relived that his friend was awake.

  
“It is for your fever, mon ami.” Lafayette informed from the other side.

  
“My fever? I'm sick?” Alexander asked confused. All three men nodded in unison.

  
Alex looked up blinking slowly then a thought struck him and his eyes went wide. He turned to the men above him with urgency . “Then...then you must give this to my mother! She is also sick!”

  
Everyone went quiet.

  
Aaron saw the horror settle on John's face, the sadness in Lafayette's and the uneasiness in Washington's. Aaron looked at all of them in confusion.

  
He didn't know.

  
Burr didn't know, unlike the rest, that Alexander's mother had died from a terrible fever when he was twelve.

He didn't know that Hamilton had told his friends and General one night when they had a bit too much to drink. He had tried to keep it vague but the alcohol had loosed his tongue and soon enough he had broken down in tears telling them every little detail, every smell, every feeling in that moment. It was heartbreaking.

  
“A-Alex your mother...” John swallowed hard trying to figured out what to say.

  
“Please John, she is so very sick.” Alex begged. “I..I think...I think she got it from me! The least I could do is...” Alex looked down, sadness settling in his red eyes.

  
Aaron saw Laurens turn green and cover his mouth, looking away from his friend.

  
Aaron didn't know about the sickness but he was smart enough to figure it out. By their reactions and by the fact that Alex had told him, in their first meeting that he was an orphan, he was able to put the pieces together.

  
When Alexander didn't get a reply from John he turned to the others.

  
“Lafayette? General? Please you must give her the powder!” He said desperately, lifting himself up a little.

  
“Oh, mon ami.” The Frenchman looked down rubbing his eyes, unable to answer.

  
Washington stood stoic as ever though his eyes betrayed him. “Alexander...your mother, she...” He tried but the words refused to come out.

Aaron decided to take pity on them and got up. He stepped up next to the bed.

  
“She will get the powder. I will deliver it to her personally.” He said and took the empty cup from Washington's hand. “See? Now get some rest.”

  
Alex's hazy eyes relaxed and he settle back on the bed, his head turned to Burr.

  
Aaron with the cup held firm in his hand walked slowly out of the tent. He stood in the rain for several minutes before returning.

  
All three men looked at Burr when he walked in. Hamilton had ones again fallen into a deep sleep.

  
“That was very kind of you, Monsieur Burr.” Lafayette said quietly. John nodded stiffly not looking at Aaron.

  
“Yes, mister Burr, thank you for your assistance.” Washington said getting up from the bed and inclining his head.

  
Aaron shook his head, brushing it off, before settling back on the chair next to the table.

  
Burr watched as a simple routine developed between Lafayette and Laurens. One would sit by Alexander's side and hold the wet rag to his forehead while the other rested and then they would switch.

  
Washington would sit at the table and go through some papers but whenever thunder struck and Alex whimpered he would shush him gently, like a parent.

  
Aaron didn't mind that they barely payed any attention to him. Even though he was worried about Alexander he didn't want to get involved. He didn't like seeing him like this. Weak and trembling. It was unsettling. So Aaron pulled out on of Washington's books, actually it was probably Alexander's, and began reading.

***

After a few hours Aaron's attention settled back on the four other men. It looked like everything was going alright. By the looks of it Alexander was sweating profusely but that may be a good thing. That may mean that his fever will be breaking soon.

Laurens was running the rag carefully over his neck and Lafayette had settled at the end of the bed, back propped up on the frame.

  
A blast of thunder startled all of them. Hamilton whimpered starting toss around.

  
The hits of the raindrops on the tent increased suddenly and Aaron looked up when he felt a small drop land on his head. Water started coming into the tent and Burr cursed. He began looking around the tent, hoping to find something to put in front of the flaps to soak up the water.

  
Thunder roared above them and Alexander suddenly bolted upright. Laurens jumped back startled. When he looked at his friend's wild eyes he slowly put his hands on his shoulders.

  
“Alexander?”

  
Hamilton's eyes went to John but it was like he couldn't focus on him. His eyes moved from side to side. “Th-the h-hurricane.”

  
The General turned fully to his aide at those words. Again they all knew, except for Burr, about the hurricane that had destroyed Hamilton's town, but unlike the story about his mother he hadn't given them any details about this.

  
“It's just a normal storm, my boy.” Washington said slowly, firmly.

  
Alexander shook his head lifting himself up even more, despite his friend's protests.

  
“Alex, please calm down.” John tried again, rubbing his friend's shoulders.

  
“What's wrong?” Burr piped up.

  
“He is afraid of storms, Monsieur Burr.” Lafayette informed him going to Alexander's other side.

  
Burr watched as Hamilton's shaking increased and his movements became sharp and skittish.

  
The wind howled outside and blew the tent flaps open. Lightning flashed, thunder clapped and Alex screamed.

  
John wrapped his arms around his friend trying to keep him still.

  
“Lafayette the tent flaps!” Washington barked and Lafayette was there in a second tying them together with a rope.

  
“IT'S GETTING CLOSER! We have to... we...!” Alexander was trying pull away from Laurens and get out of the bed, his eyes filled with tears.

  
“Alex, it's not! It's fine, please calm down!” John cupped Alex's face with his hands and made him look at him.

  
Hamilton's eyes met John's and it looked like he was calming down.

“Merde!” Lafayette cursed lifting his soaking boot up.

The water from outside had started pouring in. A small puddle was forming beneath the Frenchman's feet.

  
Unfortunately that got the sick immigrant’s attention and he turned his head. When his eyes landed on the water they went wide, his pupils shrinking. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and pushed Laurens back. John fell to the ground and Alex was on his feet. He stumbled but remained upright.

  
Washington was by his side in a second, wrapping his arms around his waist.

  
“Alexander, calm down!”

  
“NO! NO! NO! THE WATER! THE FLOOD! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!”

  
Hamilton trashed in his hold trying to pull away, his eyes never leaving the water pouring in.

  
John got to his feet his eyes wide and terrified. He had never seen his dear friend in such a state. Laurens ran a hand through his hair, wanting but not knowing how to help his friend.

  
“NO! STOP! WE HAVE TO GET TO HIGHER GROUND!”

  
Alex cried out, starting to claw and kick Washington. The General cursed not daring to tighten his hold because of the fragile state of his aide.

  
“Lafayette help me!”

  
At those words the Frenchman unfroze from his state of shock and grabbed Alexander's legs lifting him up.

  
Aaron stood to the side like John, not knowing what to do. Hamilton was going crazy and it didn't seem to Aaron like a good idea to lift him up like that. “I..I don't think you should...”

  
Thunder boomed outside and Hamilton started trashing even more.

  
“PLEASE! PLEASE! THE WATER! WE'LL DROWN!”

  
“Get him on the bed!” Washington ordered and both men moved slowly, trying to keep a firm hold on the sick immigrant.

  
Alexander slammed his elbow back and hit the General right in the gut, which caused him to double over and fall back on the bed, Alex following suit.

  
Washington grunted spreading his legs so Alex could fall between them. He then pulled his aide flush against him, back to chest and locked his arms in front of him. Alexander tried to kick but Lafayette held his legs firm on the bed.

  
“NO! FOR GOD'S SAKE LET ME GO! THE WATER IT'S....!” Hamilton's head turned towards the growing puddle of water in front of the tent flaps. He cried out in desperation and Washington put his large hand on his forehead turning his gaze away from the water.

  
“Alexander, stop! Come to your senses, boy!” The general growled but there was desperation in his voice too.

  
Alex tried to move again but Washington just pulled his head back with his hand so it may rest on his shoulder.

  
Alexander shook, his momentary strength leaving him. Hot tears started falling from his eyes.

  
“Oh Lord please, please I...I don't want to drown! I don't want to die.”

The General looked at Lafayette's broken face and the unshed tears in his eyes. He looked at John, who had a hand over his mouth and tears falling down his face. And finally he looked at Burr who was just frozen in shock and fear, his hands trembling slightly.

  
They all knew that Alexander was getting worst by the minute, the terrible fever poisoning his brilliant mind and tearing at his heart.

  
Washington, took a deep breath and started running his hand over Alexander's head shushing him. Alex was breathing hard and trembling both from fear and exhaustion. Washington began rocking him back and forth like a child.

  
“Shhh, shhh, you won't die, son. Calm down. You won't die. I promise you. Just breathe. Breathe.”

  
Alex swallowed hard, his wild eyes darting from place to place.

  
“The water...the hurricane! It's coming...we have to...we have to tell the others. They're gonna die! We have to tell them. We have to tell them!”

  
Washington leaned his head back and sighed, his features twisted in pain. He moved his hand so it may cover Alex's eyes and took a deep breath.

  
“There is no hurricane, my boy. There is no flood. It has passed. You are not there anymore. It has passed. You are in no danger, do you hear me? You are safe, Alex. Do you understand?”

  
Alexander whimpered crying harder. “I...I...”

  
The General lifted his gaze to the other men in the room. “Boys, tell him.”

  
The three soldiers didn't move at first but then Lafayette stammered out, tears falling down his cheeks “Vous êtes en sécurité ici mon cher petit lion.”

  
Alex jumped at the familiar yet foreign language, his brain suddenly occupied with translating the words. His breathing slowed down.

  
Washington turned his eyes on Laurens “John?”

  
Laurens stepped up closer to the bed, visibly trembling. “My dear Alexander, I promise you are safe here. Do you hear me? You are safe, we'll keep you safe.”

  
Hamilton's shaking stopped, and his hands twitched towards the voice.

  
The General turned to Burr.

  
Aaron took a deep breath and stepped up to Alexander. He looked him over for a second and his chest tightened. Then he cleared his throat and started speaking in his clearest voice.

  
“Alexander Hamilton it's Aaron Burr, you are in America. You are fighting in the revolutionary war. “

  
Hamilton's head turned in the direction of Burr's voice.

  
“You are General's Washington's aide-de-camp. You are married to the beautiful Elizabeth Schuyler. She is waiting for your return.”

  
At those words Alexander's breath hitched and he whispered a broken “Eliza.”.

  
Burr kept going. “You are currently in Washington's tent. You are in no danger. You are sick and delirious from your fever. You are safe. Do you understand?”

  
Alex swallowed hard, catching his breath for a moment. “I..I'm sick...” He croaked.

  
“You are safe.” Washington said next to his ear.

  
“I..I'm...safe.” Alex repeated shakily.

  
Washington removed his hand from Alex's eyes and everyone gave a long sigh.

Alexander looked around, his eyes falling on Lafayette who smiled at him and removed his hands from his ankles but not before patting them reassuringly. John ran his hands over his face wiping the tears away and smiled at Alex too, giving him a little have. And Aaron just inclined his head, settling on the chair by the table again.

  
“John, ready another cup of powder, please.” Washington said, loosening his hold on his aide but not letting go.

  
When Alexander drank it, his hands shaking just slightly, Washington patted his head.

  
“It's good to have you back, son.”

  
Alex gave a tired smile before falling asleep.

  
Lafayette leaned back against the bed's frame, finally relaxing. John sat down and leaned against him. Washington took the cold wet rag from the bowl by his side and pressed it against Alexander's forehead, his other arm wrapped around his boy's waist. Alex let out a pleased little moan as the cold water dripped down his face.

  
Aaron kept his eyes on Alexander, examining his features. Despite his quiet state Hamilton looked pale, shivers still ran trough his body on occasions and his cheeks were still red.

  
Sweat dripped from his brow and it was still hard for him to breathe. The fever wasn't gone. Maybe it had just lessened but it wasn't gone. Aaron had a feeling that they had passed the hardest part but as a lump settled in his throat, he knew that Hamilton still wasn't out of the woods.

Alexander still had to fight, but this time he feared that they would not be able to help him that much.

 

***

Calm had settled in the tent for a while but as Aaron had predicted they had merely been in the eye of the hurricane, as it were.

  
Hamilton started sweating and shaking even more after some time, he fell in and out of consciousness, barely able to drink the medicine they had to give him. He babbled incoherently asking about his mother and begging them not to take her from him.

  
Lafayette had broken down in tears at that.

  
At one point he opened his eyes, unfocused and red and began speaking to his wife. He told her he loved her and that he was afraid that he'd lose her. He confessed that he didn't think she had made the right choice when she had married him. He told her he was scared that he would not be able to make her happy.

Laurens sat on the ground and took his hand in his holding it tight and Washington stroked his head shushing him.

  
And then Alex began to cry. He groaned and shook even harder, his fever apparently raising.

  
“Shhh, easy son, easy you're fine, you're fine.” Washington said running his hand through his damp hair.

  
“S-sir...sir! I...'m c-cold, sir. 'm so cold.” Alex stammered turning his head towards the General.

  
“John, another blanket please.” Washington said, while wiping Alexander's tears.

  
Laurens looked at the General in concern for a moment, taking in his sweaty brow and the dampness of his clothes. He knew for a fact that Washington was burning underneath all those clothing and blankets and on top of everything he had Alexander's feverish body pressed against him.

  
“Sir...” Laurens said, in a quiet hesitant voice but when the General glared at him he did as he was told.

  
They covered Alex to his chest and Washington adjusted his hold.

  
Alexander sniffed and looked up at his commander.

  
“Sir, I...don't f-feel well.”

  
“I know son, I know but it shall pass, just wait.”

  
Fresh tears fell down Alex's face and a shiver racked through his body. “Sir, I want it to stop. Make it stop, p-please. I can't...I can't bare it.”

  
Washington's face twisted in pain and he closed his eyes. He pressed his lips to Alex's burning forehead, running his hand through his hair and started talking to him in the gentlest voice he could muster.

  
“I know my boy. I know. But it will pass. I promise you, it will pass you just...you need to hold on. Do you hear me? You need to hold on.”

  
Alex kept crying silently and wrapped his fingers around Washington's holding on to him as tightly as he could, as if that may somehow help him.

  
The three other men watched the display of affection silently, heartbroken.

  
“S-sir...” Alexander whimpered. “ 'm tired..sir. I...I'm so...i just wanna...”

  
“I know, I know you do, my son but please, please just hold on. For me? Alright?” Washington's voice shook and he desperately tried to blink away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He had to be strong in this moment he knew that but he could feel his Alex loosing the fight and he couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't.

  
“Alex? Please, my boy for me. Just keep fighting! Don't stop. Please Alexander, don't stop fighting.”

  
Alex didn't respond but he kept his hold on his General's hand and he kept breathing as hard as it may have seemed.

  
Laurens again settled on the ground and took Alex's hand. Lafayette laid down at Alexander's feet and started singing some lullaby in french.

  
Slowly each of them fell asleep.

  
Aaron stood to the side and watched this living painting before him. It was in a way quite beautiful as well as sad. For a moment longing settled in Aaron's chest as he saw how truly close these men were. They were a family, there was no other way to put it. It seemed as though Alexander wasn't an orphan anymore. A sad smile made its way on Aaron's lips.

  
Burr kept a close eye on Alexander for the next few hours.

He gave him the powder, without waking up the other three men. He kept anyone out of the tent and wrote down any new information Washington received. He wet the rad when it dried and put it on Alex's forehead. He checked his temperature every half hour.

  
When he checked his forehead much later a small smile broke through his lips.

***  
Alexander opened his eyes to find himself in a unfamiliar tent. Actually that wasn't quite right, the tent was familiar but it wasn't his tent. It was the General's tent.

Alex's brow frowned as his brain tried to process why he was in Washington's tent when a familiar voice startled him.

  
“Well well well, would you look who's finally awake.” Aaron's lean form stepped up to him.

  
“Aaron Burr...” Alexander said in surprise.

  
“Sir.” Aaron smirked.

  
“W-what...what are you...?” Alex lifted himself up on his elbows.

  
“You created quite a stir, sir.” Aaron sat down on the bed helping Hamilton get into a sitting position.

  
Alex looked at him in confusion before it all suddenly came flooding back and he dropped his head in his hand.

  
“Oh Lord.”

  
Aaron raised a brow. “Remembering are we?”

  
“I...I...” Alex shook his head, blinking rapidly.

  
“I knew you had great ambition but I didn't know it ate at your mind.”

  
Alex looked up at Burr confused.

  
“That was a very stupid thing you did, Alexander.” Burr muttered and Hamilton chuckled.

  
“Oh come now, I don't think...”

  
“You almost died.”

  
Alexander snapped his mouth shut, surprise overcoming his features. Aaron looked up at him seriously and Alex swallowed hard looking down.

  
“I didn't..I didn't realize...I didn't think.”

  
“Not as surprising as it may seem.” Aaron piped up, amusement creeping into his voice.

  
Alexander looked up at him with a small smile.

  
Burr patted his leg and got up. “Get some rest, I'll go tell your gang you're awake. I'm positive they'll be trilled.”

  
Alexander gave him a long look, a warm smile on his face. “Thank you, Burr. For all that you did.”

  
Aaron's eyebrows lifted for a second in surprise. “Get well soon, Alexander. So you can brag to the soldiers, of you great success.”

  
Hamilton's warm smile turned smug and proud.

  
Aaron looked over his shoulder, a wicked glint in his eye. “After all not many could say that they have slept in the great General Washington's arms.”

  
Alex eyes went wide and his face turned a deep shade of red.

  
“WHAT?!”

  
Aaron stepped out of the tent with a smirk stretching his lips and Alexander's embarrassed voice screaming. “BURR! BURR COME BACK HERE! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is it !  
> YAY! :D  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading my little story as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> I had lots of fun and all the awesome feedback i got for this just made me super happy and made me want to post faster!  
> SO thank you guys for motivating me ! :D :P  
> Please leave a comment and a Kudos, it ALWAYS makes my day! :D <3


End file.
